


get your hands off me

by chokedme



Series: ain't it fun? [5]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: HERE WE GO AGAIN!, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, also pain kinks because yaaas, anyway, stupid horny boys, they arent vanilla! its canon, they love each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: after the Incident at richie’s house a few months ago, mike and richie have made somewhat amends. that’s of course, if we’re ignoring the unspoken sexual tension between them. when the losers propose a roadtrip however, the boys are forced to come to terms with what’s right there in front of them.





	get your hands off me

Mike couldn’t believe his life had come to this point. This is the absolute last place he wanted to be. Standing in the middle of fucking  _ nowhere _ with Richie shirtless next to him, and the other losers in varying forms of undressed-ness. He had lost his socks, and there was a blister on his heel where his sneaker kept rubbing against it. They were in front of the most run-down motel he had ever seen, the light up sign in the front practically falling apart. Beverly was shivering from the cold behind him, and Eddie had a nasty cough. The whole lot of them probably looked like psychos, half-naked with a broke down car and arms full of duffel bags. But it was their only option, so they took a collective breath and started toward the motel, Mike staying as far away from Richie as he could.

 

He knew him and Richie had made up after somewhat the um …  _ Incident  _ … a few weeks ago, but Mike couldn’t help but groan in disgust when he found out Richie would be joining them on their road trip to Virginia. “Stan, please, can Richie just meet us there? I’m really not looking forward to spending thirteen hours in a car with that idiot!” He pointed at Richie who was sitting across the room with a bag of Hot Cheetos in his lap. “Hey, that’s not nice, frog face!” Richie taunted, his mouth full of the red sticks. “We have the same face you wet fucking napkin!” Mike retorted, turning back to Stan and pulling on his arm. “Please Stan, I beg you!” Stan just rolled his eyes and left the two boys alone in his living room, heading to upstairs to help the rest of the losers pack. They were leaving tomorrow and they  _ just _ told Mike that Richie would be accompanying them. Some friends.

 

Richie watched Stan disappear upstairs, then slid over to where Mike was sitting, disregarding the chip bag he previously held in his lap. Mike stared straight ahead, ignoring Richie’s presence and crossing his arms until Richie shoved his Cheeto dust covered fingers in Mike’s face and he had to move away before he gagged. “What do you want, you putrid human?” Richie only smirked playfully, making sure he had Mike’s full attention before he brought his fingers up to his mouth and began to suck the flavored dust off them, keeping his eyes locked on Mike’s. The other boy swallowed dryly and tried to tear his eyes from the disgusting, but oddly attractive sight in front of him. But then the rest of his senses kicked in and he pushed Richie away from him. “Get your hands off me!” He leaped off the couch and started up the stairs, trying not to glance behind him. “You’re fucking disgusting, I hope you know that!” He called over his shoulder before he ran into Bev frantically pressing the buttons on her phone. 

 

Richie completely out of his mind, he turned his attention on her racing around, practically tripping over piles of clothes. “Bev, what’s up?” She turned to him as if she just realized he was there, and surged forward, pulling him into a hug. Mike patted her awkwardly, glancing around the messy room for any clues on what was wrong. “Sorry, I needed that. I’ve been so stressed planning this trip and it turns out Bill is going to be late tomorrow to my apartment when we meet up to leave. He has some kind of final or something which is the worst possible timing because if we’re even a minute late then the whole schedule’s going to be off and--” Mike pulled her back into the hug, petting her hair. “Take a deep breath, it’s going to be okay. You focus on packing your shit and I’ll call Bill and see if he can reschedule his final.” He pulled back and put reassuring hands on her shoulder, which she nodded and nuzzled into. “You’re right, thank you, Mike.” 

 

He smiled back at her, watching Stan come back into the room and raise an eyebrow questioningly. He shook his head at him, letting Stan know everything was under control. The curly headed adult nodded, going back to folding some shirts. “I’ll be downstairs talking to Bill if you need me, okay?” Bev nodded absentmindedly and went back to tapping frantically at her phone. While Mike was descending the stairs he briefly remembered Richie and his cheeto fingers would be awaiting him, but he pushed it out of his mind. He was doing something to help Bev, which was way more important than any joke Richie could have for their sexual tension. Or whatever you want to call it. It turns out, Richie was just watching some stupid show, sprawled out on the couch. He didn’t even look up as Mike crossed into the kitchen to call Bill. “Fucking dumbass,” Mike mumbled under his breath. He wasn’t even sure why he said that. It’s not like he cared that Richie didn’t pay any mind to him.

 

When Richie heard Mike going into this kitchen and get on his phone, he grinned evilly, almost like the Grinch. Richie quietly slunk down from the couch and got on his hands and knees, crawling into the kitchen without being seen. Mike was leaning against the counter with his back to Richie and his phone pressed to his ear, playing with the knob of a drawer with his free hand. Richie crawled over to him and settled in front of him on his knees, smirking up at him from the floor. Mike jumped, and tried to quietly whisper-scream at Richie to, “Fucking leave! I’m on the phone!” Richie ignored him, stretching up and placing his palms on Mike’s thighs, rubbing up and down teasingly. Mike’s breath hitched as he tried to keep his conversation with Bill going. “Yeah, Bev was wondering if maybe you could re--” Richie’s hands trailed up to his belt and started to unbuckle it, rubbing his cheek against Mike’s crotch in the process.  _ “ _ Reschedule! Reschedule, your, um f-finals?” Mike said, his voice cracking several times. Richie had pulled his cock out and was stroking it slowly, enjoying the sight of Mike tripping over his words.

 

“Mhmm, m-mhmm…” He hummed into the phone, swallowing his moans every time they threatened to spill out of his mouth. Mike knew this wasn’t a good time, but he couldn’t help but throw his head back in ecstasy. It felt  _ good, _ his annoying doppelgänger always had a way of making him feel good. He debated running his hand through Richie’s hair and give into the feeling. Richie had Mike’s cock in his mouth now, bobbing up and down the shaft and playing with his balls. Oh my god, he could _ not _ come while Bill was on the phone, that would be so embarrassing. But much to his dismay, his orgasm was approaching closer and closer, and he hit the edge when Richie started to play with the pre-come bubbling out Mike’s slit, lapping it up with his tongue and letting it spill out the corners of his mouth. Mike slammed his phone down on the counter as he came, trying his best to contain his moans between his hand and his lips. Bill’s voice could be heard from his phone speaker on the counter, but Mike promptly ignored him, instead hanging up the phone and glaring down at Richie from the floor. Richie had a smug look on his face that made Mike want to slap it off, his eyes red and breath ragged from Mike’s cock in his mouth. Good. Let him suffer.

 

Mike wanted to scream at Richie, call him every name in the book and punch him until his knuckles bled, but that’s exactly what Richie wanted, he knew it. He could tell from the look on his face. Richie was beaming up at him, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Mike could see the tent in his jeans, clearly, Richie wasn’t doing this just to irk Mike. But he couldn’t give in, Mike knew that if he gave into the way he felt, he would lose. So he just scowled at him, tucking himself back into his jeans, and turned away, heading upstairs, leaving Richie with a bad case of blue balls.  Maybe he could try that phone call again later. 

 

\---

 

Mike felt guilty. He never got around to calling Bill again, so he had to deal with Bev freaking out over his whereabouts when the day of the trip rolled around. Of course, Mike had arrived punctually as always to Bev’s apartment, followed by the other Mike, Stan, Eddie, and Richie. The one instance Richie was actually on time. Everyone had piled in, loading their luggage in the back of Ben’s minivan, and Bev went back around to make sure they were put in neatly. Mike watched her in awe. She really did want this trip to be perfect. It made his heart soar. The feeling only lasted a few seconds, because now she was back to freaking out about Bill. “Did he say he canceled the final?” She asked him, gnawing harshly on the inside of his cheek. “Honey, it’s okay, he’ll be here.” Ben soothed her before Mike got a chance to say anything. Thank God. He already felt bad enough about not going through with his promised phone call. But as Ben said, Bill pulled into the driveway a few moments later, looking frazzled and panicked. “I’m here! I’m here!” He shouted, scrambling out of his jeep and helping Bev pack the last of the suitcases. “You better have a good ass explanation why you’re so late.” She threatened. Bill only gulped guiltily. 

 

When they finally opened the doors to start boarding the car, they ran into another problem. They were one seat too short. Bev had settled in the passenger, while Bill, Stan, and Eddie filled up the second row. Finally, the last two seats were taken by Richie and the other Mike, which left Mike standing outside the car awkwardly. “What are you waiting for?” Bev said amusedly from the front seat, gesturing to Richie. Richie nodded and grinned, patting his thighs. “Absolutely not! I’d rather ride on the fucking roof!” Mike crossed his arms. Everyone in the car rolled their eyes at him, and Ben revved the engine. “I’m leaving in thirty seconds, with or without you.” Mike groaned heavily, and climbed to the back, plopping on Richie’s lap. “Mm,” Richie let out a small moan, as Mike shifted himself on his thighs. Surely, he was remembering their little “incident” in Richie’s living room. Mike knew he was. Ben started out of the driveway and onto the road, and Mike already knew this was going to be a long trip by the way Richie’s “phone” was poking into his ass. 

 

\---

 

“I’m bored,” Stan stated simply, glancing up from his phone and pulling off his earbuds. “Aren’t we all,” Bev mumbled, her mouth pressed into the crook of her wrist as she watched the trees pass by. For once in his life, Mike wasn’t bored. Richie’s large hand was seated at his waist, his thumb rubbing circles into the skin below his shirt. This had his attention the entire time, especially when about an hour ago the hand drifted lower, for just a second, then returned to its original spot. Mike was lowkey disappointed, but he would never admit it. This was one of the few times they weren’t at each other throats, and he found himself enjoying it. “Well, what exactly am I supposed to do about that?” Ben quipped, throwing a playful glare at his friends in the seats behind him. “We’re still three hours away from Virginia.” A collected groan rose up. “Wait, we’ve been in the car for ten hours already?” Bev pulled out her phone to confirm. “Looks like it. Ben’s been speeding a bit, which I don’t condone,” She gave her boyfriend a warning look, “But at least it’s cut the time significantly.” Mike nor Richie contributed to the conversation, still focused on the intimacy between them. Richie’s other hand was now on the inside of Mike’s thigh, tracing soft circles with the pad of his finger. “How ‘bout we play a game?” Bev suggests, suddenly very bored with the scenery flying by outside her window. 

 

The others nod enthusiastically, while Mike and Richie groan, knowing they’ll have to stop being intimate now that everyone will be looking at them. ‘What game?” Ben asks without taking his eyes off the road. “Never have I ever?” Eddie suggested, pushing one of Stan’s curls away from his boyfriend’s head. “I’m cool with that.” Richie said suddenly, making Mike jump a little on his lap. “But, let’s make it interesting,” He proposed with a smirk. “Every time you’ve done something, you take an article of clothing off.” Mike rolled his eyes and made a move to slide off Richie and onto the floor, but Richie tightened his grip on the boy’s hips, fingernails digging in the soft skin. Mike’s breath hitched, and he settled back into Richie’s lap. Everyone was nodding along to the game at this point, too bored to object. Richie grinned, satisfied. “So, wh-who’s up first?” Bill said, looking a tad apprehensive. Nobody volunteered. Bev sighed, turning around in her chair to face the back of the car. “Okay, fine. Hands up everyone, ten fingers.” Richie hesitantly moved his hands from Mike’s hips and held them up for everyone to see. “Never have I ever…” Bev looked around the car, choosing who to target first. Her eyes landed on Eddie.

 

“Never have I ever got caught having sex with my boyfriend in Bill’s bathroom.” Several eyes widened in surprise, and Eddie buried his face in Stan’s collar. Stan’s face was red. “You had sex in my bathroom?!” Bill shrieked, leaning over to smack Eddie’s shoulder. “You didn’t know?” Bev chuckled. “You knew?!” Bill and Ben said together, sending Bev into a fit of laughter. While all the commotion in the car was happening, Richie slid his hands back down to Mike’s hips and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “How about you, baby? Ever done anything dirty with people around?” Mike could feel Richie’s smirk against his ear, and he swallowed nervously. But before he could retort, their attention was brought back to the game, where Eddie was sitting in front of the air vent with his shirt off. Mike couldn’t help but ask why. Bill was glad to tell him. “Shirt off because he did it, and he has to sit in front of the vent for three rounds for doing that shit in my bathroom.” 

 

“It’s fucking freezing, can you guys hurry the fuck up?” Eddie chattered, rubbing his hands together to warm himself. The game continued, several of the other losers losing various articles of clothing. Soon, Eddie was back under Stan’s curled arm, coughing slightly into his elbow. “I think I got sick from that, thanks a lot, Bill.” Bill snickered, rubbing his thighs awkwardly, He had lost his shorts in the fourth round of the game. “Don’t fuck in my bathroom next time.” Mike tried hard to follow along with the conversation at hand, but it was coming increasingly difficult with the waves of heat radiating off Richie’s skin. Richie had lost his hoodie AND his shirt, and Mike thought the world wanted him to suffer. Luckily, Ben had been the one to administer Mike’s punishment, and he only had to part with his socks. God bless Ben Hanscom.

 

\--

 

Mike really didn’t know how it’d come to this. He thinks it was Beverly’s idea, but it was too late to ponder the likeliness of that at this point. The game was still going strong, but this time, they were bartering for their clothes. Richie had moved near the window and had a fistful of their clothing, dangling them out the window. The group had shouted at him, begging him not to drop them. Richie promised but insisted on continuing the game, and they could only have their clothes back when it was made clear they had not done what was said. So here they were, putting their clothes in the hands of the trashmouth. Yikes. “Stan,” Richie called, having to raise his voice over the sound of the wind. “Never have I ever stuck a marker up my ass when I thought I’d lost my dildo.” The car seemed the blink in mutual silence. Stan’s jaw was dropped. “That’s not fair! You can’t target people!” Eddie coughed loudly, rubbing his arms to radiate some warmth. It seems the air conditioning didn’t do too well for him. “There’s no rule against that, babe.” Eddie said through a chuckle, “Did you do it or not?”

 

Everything following that statement seemed to move in slow motion to Mike. One second he was sitting in comfortable silence as they waited for Stan’s answer, the next Richie was being shoved against the door by Stan, and the clothes were leaving Richie’s hand, being pulled away by the wind. Then the car erupted in shouts. “Richie, you fucking dumbass!” Eddie screeched, his high pitched scream echoing in the small space. “It wasn’t my fault!” Richie protested, sticking a dirty finger in Eddie’s face. “Your boyfriend shoved me!” Stan charged in, pushing both of them apart. “I wouldn’t have pushed you if you didn’t target me and tell everyone my secret!” Beverly clapped her hand over her mouth in the front seat and Ben tried really hard to focus on the road in front of him. “You mean, you actually did that?” Beverly said. Stan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around his shivering boyfriend. “You’re all going to pay for this.” Everyone giggled. Stan was so cute when he was mad. Mike settled back on Richie’s lap, feeling his phone poking up into his thigh again. Great. 

 

The seven drove on for another two hours, scattered conversations about the car until Ben made a particularly mood-dampening announcement. “Uh, we’re almost out of gas.” “What?!” Beverly exclaimed, leaning over to see it for herself. “Shit. Well I guess we’re going to have to stop for the night.” Eddie pushed himself over the center console to get closer to Beverly. “We’re in the middle of nowhere. Where are we going to sleep?” As if on cue, a gaudy sign for a motel passed on their left. Everyone groaned. “We r-really don’t have an-another choice.” Bill pointed out. So Ben caught the exit and swerved left, the tires squealing as they pulled into the motel. They all clambered out of the van, stretching their legs and cracking various bones. “You guys realize we look crazy, right?” Stan was correct in this instance. They all had articles of clothing missing, and it was way too cold outside to go digging in their luggage right then. The warm lights inside the rundown motel caught their attention, and they dragged their shit towards it, despite Eddie’s coughing protests that it was too dirty. 

 

\--

“Five rooms, please,” Ben asked the teenager sitting at the front desk. She looked terribly bored, snapping a large amount of chewing gum and playing with her one of her many lip piercings. “How cliche,” Eddie whispered snottily to Bill. He snickered. “Wait - what do you mean five rooms? Who am I sleeping with?” Mike protested as the girl handed Ben the keys and slunk back to the corner of the desk. Ben ignored him, passing out the keys accordingly. “Bev and I, Mikey, Stan and Eddie, Bill, and you and Richie,” Ben said, handing a key to Mike. “Absolutely not.” He said, refusing to take the key. “You have to sleep with Richie, Mike, stop being a baby.” Stan quipped. The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement, and Richie just smirked. “This is gonna be the longest night ever,” Mike mumbled, grabbing his suitcase and heading for the elevators, Richie chuckling behind him.

 

After Mike opened the door and walked into the room, he regretted every single one of his life choices that let him end up here. “Hell no.” He decided, dropping his bag and pacing angrily around the room. Richie just grinned and plopped down on the ONE TWIN SIZED BED that occupied the majority of the room. “There is no way I’m sleeping next to your dirty ass,” Mike growled. Richie just laid back against the pillows, that stupid smirk still on his face. “There really isn’t any choice here, Mikey.” Mike shook his head and stormed into the tiny bathroom that came with the room. “I’d rather fucking die, Richie!” He said, slamming the wooden door so hard it vibrated. “Aw, c’mon, that’s a little dramatic!” Richie called. Without responding, Mike turned on the showerhead. Maybe a hot shower would wash all of this away. It was a stretch, but Mike was desperate at this point. 

 

When he got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, Richie was sitting on the floor watching TV. “Hey, I set up a bed on the floor, you can take the bed,” Richie said softly. So softly in fact that in threw Mike for a loop. Richie not being a dick for once? It was a miracle. He sighed and tightened his towel. “It’s okay, Rich. You can sleep on the bed with me.” Richie nodded and smiled, jumping back up onto the bed. “I knew you couldn't resist this.” He smirked, grabbing his dick crudely. Mike groaned and took his clothes into the bathroom to change. He’d spoken too soon. Why didn’t he just let Richie sleep on the floor?

 

\--

Mike couldn’t sleep. He was staring straight up at the dark ceiling, Richie’s soft breathing coming from next to him. He couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or not, and he wasn’t gonna turn around to check or anything. The bed was unbearably small, their hot thighs pressed up against each other. Mike’s heart was beating rather quickly, it was a surprise Richie hadn’t noticed. He couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “Richie?” Mike whispered. Richie's raspy voice answered. “Yeah, Mike?” It made his heart go even faster. He sounded so good… “Um, I can’t sleep.” There was some rustling, and then something was pressed against his thigh. But it wasn’t Richie’s thigh. This thing was a lot  _ hotter _ . 

 

“Richie!” Mike shouted, scrambling out of the bed and glaring down at the silhouette wrapped up in the sheets. “You’re such an asshole!” Richie blurted, sitting straight up and returning Mike’s glare. Mike scoffed and reached out to shove him, but Richie was quicker, grabbing his arms and pulling him down onto the bed. Mike thrust his fist out to hit something, anything, and he a sharp crack. “You punched me in the face, you dick!” Mike smirked. “Good. Let me go!” Richie held down his arms harder. “No fucking way, you’re being an uptight freak!” He scoffed, pulling Mike’s hair. “Stop!” Mike cried, squirming under him and batting Richie’s hands away. Several punches and insults later, Mike had ended up on top of Richie, knees pinning his wrists down.

 

They were both breathing hard, the hitting had ceased for them to catch their breath. They were fighting like little kids again, it never failed. They always ended up back here. But Mike could still feel the throbbing heat below his ass, and it wasn’t like he was exactly innocent in this endeavor. So for once, he listened to his dick and not his brain. He leaned down until he was close enough to Richie’s face so the other boy could hear him. “Oh, how the tables have turned.” He whispered, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Richie’s. The other boy reciprocated eagerly, pulling his hand out from where it was trapped and putting his behind Mike’s neck to bring him closer. Their kisses were hot and heavy, lust filled and something else, something buried deep beneath them that neither boy could place yet. Their teeth clashed and spit dripped down Richie’s chin, but he didn’t care because that familiar heat was building in his stomach. 

 

“Fuck,” Richie moaned into Mike’s mouth, bucking his hips up into the warm flesh of Mike’s ass. Mike whined slightly, then remembered he wanted to be in charge this time and ground down onto the hot body underneath him. Mike was shedding his shirt not a few seconds later and helping Richie with his. “You suck my dick this time,” Mike ordered, releasing Richie’s wrists to shuck down his boxers, hot cock popping out and leaking. Richie scoffed. “Sure, man.” Mike grabbed the back of Richie’s head and pulled him by his hair towards his cock, shoving him down to suck. “I meant it.” He growled. Richie’s eyes widened and he nodded obediently, opening his mouth to take Mike’s dick down his throat.

 

Richie sucked eagerly, using his hand to massage Mike’s balls, and tonguing the slit as if it were the best tasting lollipop in the world. Mike kept his hand on Richie’s head, tugging him forward by his hair. Richie was good at this, too good, and Mike could feel he was approaching the edge when Richie made eye contact with him as he swirled his tongue around the slit. “Fuck, fuck, stop,” Mike moaned, pulling Richie off and admiring his fucked out face. His glasses were barely clinging onto his nose, lips and chin covered in saliva and precome. “Mm,” Mike hummed appreciatively and leaned forward to kiss him again, tasting himself on Richie’s tongue. “I want to fuck you,” Mike said deeply, causing a jolt of arousal to run through Richie’s spine. “Please,” He begged. It wasn’t really like Richie to be submissive, but he thought so highly of Mike that he would be willing to do anything for him.

 

Mike smirked and pulled Richie’s down his legs, listening to the boy whimpering as he did so. His cock was hard against his stomach, leaking and aching desperately. “Lay down,” Mike told him, and while Richie did that he fumbled in his bag for what he knew was there. Lube. He pulled it out and showed it to Richie with a proud grin. “Knew I would be fucking you here,” Mike growled, and Richie just whined again. The cap was popped open and lube was covering Mike’s fingers not a second later. “You ready?” He asked, fingers rubbing around his tight ring teasingly. Richie nodded quickly, tears forming at the corner of his eyes from how much he wanted it. “Yes, please, sir.” It was automatic. It wasn’t even like Richie had to think about it. The word just came out of his mouth, and it shocked Mike into silence. “Yes,” He whispered under his breath, too turned on to wait for a second longer, plunging a single finger into Richie’s tight hole.

 

Richie clenched around him desperately, letting out a low moan as Mike pushed his finger in and out repeatedly. He leaned down to suck on Richie’s collarbone. “Gonna mark you up so pretty, cover you in bites so you know who you belong to,” Mike growled, licking and nibbling at Richie’s skin, marveling at it as it turned red and purple. Mike added another finger, massaging Richie’s walls and searching around for the spot. He needed that spot, he knew Richie would fall under his complete control if he found it. He had to add a third finger before he was able to reach it, brushing his fingers against it lightly. Richie cried out, loud and breathy, and Mike knew he had found it. “Look how pliant and perfect you are for me.” Mike cooed, opening Richie up just enough so his cock could fit, but leaving room for the sweet burn Mike wanted him to feel.

 

“I wan! Please, I’m ready,” Richie cried, reaching up to wrap his hands around Mike’s neck. Mike didn’t hesitate to grasp his cock in his hand and roll on a condom, spreading the lube around generously. “Are you ready, Richie?” Mike said softly, rubbing his thumb in circles across Richie’s jaw. The boy under him squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, cock twitching and leaking on his stomach. Mike took a deep breath and pushed in, eyes rolling back as his cock was enveloped in the wet heat. “Ah, ah, fuck!” He groaned, bottoming out and looking up at Richie to make sure he was doing okay. Richie was doing more than okay, hands fisted in the sheets below him, begging under his breath for Mike to start moving. Mike smirked and leaned down to brush his lips against Richie’s ear. “If you want me to move, you have to ask as a good boy would.” Richie whimpered softly. “Please, sir, please move, want you to fuck me so hard.” 

 

Mike thought that was acceptable. He grabbed Richie’s hips in response, fingernails pushing into the soft flesh, and snapped his cock in and out of Richie rapidly. The room was filled with the sound of skin against skin and Richie’s filthy moans, Mike’s heavy breathing. He had already been close when they started, but the sounds Richie was making was enough to send Mike over the edge. But he refused to cum first. Richie would never let him live it down. So he gritted his teeth and fucked into Richie faster, grabbing the boy’s leaking cock and jerking it in time with his thrusts. Mike only had to do that for a few seconds before he felt Richie’s balls tighten and hot cum was spurting out of his cock, painting Mike’s fingers and pale stomach. “Fuck!” Mike growled as he spilled inside the condom not a second later, warm cum filling it almost entirely. The boys stayed silent for a minute, recovering from their highs and trying to think of a clever way to break the awkwardness.

 

This was done for them, as a knock on the door erupted through the silence and had Mike falling on top of Richie, startled. “Can you guys keep the fucking down?! Ben and I are trying to sleep!” Bev’s tired voice came muffled from the other side. The boys burst into laughter, and before they knew it, they were kissing again. Softly this time. As if something had changed. Only for that moment though, because not an hour later, Mike was yelling at Richie for smearing cum on his pillow. Some things never change.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! xoxo, onlyreddie.


End file.
